The Fury of the Dutchman
by StallionWolf
Summary: This is a challenge I accepted on DZ2's challenge forum from Belgrath. The war has shifted. The boy-who-lived has been shunned after the Triwizard Tournament. However, now armed with a legendary ship once ran by Davy Jones himself, he will make the fury of the seas crash down upon his foes!
1. The Flying Dutchman

**The Fury of the Dutchman**

This is my response for **Belgrath** 's _Curse of the Dutchman Challenge on DZ2's challenge forum. Thanks to both of you! Also, there is an author's note regarding updates at the end of this chapter._

 _ **My accepted criteria are in this font.**_

It is as follows:

Harry potter/pirate's of the Caribbean x-over challenge

 **Plot** after 4th year during the summer harry can't take being the scapegoat anymore when working on a dock for the summer he meets Davey Jones who offers him a way to end the pain in his heart and to get revenge on the people who have manipulated him become the new captain of the Flying Dutchman.

 **Rules**

 _ **Takes place during the summer before 5th year goes through till end of the 7th year.**_

Dark or _**grey**_ Harry _**(Grey is Better….wait, isn't that a story title?).**_

 _ **Harry becomes captain of the Flying Dutchman (In a way)**_ (it can fly in this story **:** _ **won't be seen much, as it can take advantage of ANY water in my version**_ ) _**and controls the kraken.**_

 _Fun fact_ _:_ _the Flying Dutchman_ is a cheat unit in the original _Age of Empires_ computer game. It is a ship that can travel on **both land and sea**.

 _ **Harry can stay on land.**_

 _ **Harry must cut out his heart like Davey Jones.**_

 _ **Sirius stays loyal to Harry.**_

Goblins help Harry and _**know he is the new captain. (Partially accepted: Neutral Goblins…although the might help…..for a fee…).**_

 _ **Harry gains an enchanted sword. (I'm thinking one of El Patron's Cursed Blades…the Nautilus Blade from the Pirates of the Caribbean Online….**_ _hopefully the remake-Legend of Pirates Online-will be out soon enough…My computer crashed and I missed the free unlimited access before the game was shut down! I wanted a War Frigate dang it!_

 _ **Harry**_ _**builds a new crew/ army**_ from muggle born sailors _**(Not just Muggle Born).**_

 _ **Manipulative Dumbledore and Weasley.**_

 **Pairing options:**

 _ **Harry/ Hermione**_

Harry/ either of the Patil twins

Harry/Cho

Harry/Daphne

 **Forbidden**

Slash

Nice Draco

Harry stays loyal to Dumbledore

 _About the Nautilus Blade:_ The Nautilus Blade is a Famed Cursed Blade from El Patron's collection of Cursed Blades. It is a cutlass with the Cursed Thunder and Critical Strike abilities. Like most Cursed Blades, the Nautilus Blade has a black trail following its movement.

 _Abilities: Critical Strike-This weapon has the chance of dealing the double amount of damage than a normal slash; which can be deadly itself._

 _Cursed Thunder- When an enemy is hit with the blade, a bolt of lightning is summoned to strike the enemy. This only does moderate damage and can be survived, but this skill requires magic power and has a ten second recharge between uses._

 **Barbossa** : _So what now Jack Sparrow? Are we to be 2 immortals locked in an epic battle until judgment day and trumpets sound? Hm?_

 **Jack** : _Or you could surrender_.

 **Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this.**

 _Intro Chapter:_ The Flying Dutchman

Harry Potter was not a normal fifteen year old boy. After all, how many fifteen year old boys were wizards and had a Dark Lord after their life; after murdering their parents?

And he was angry. Angry at himself and his… remaining family.

He was not strong enough to save the life of Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff student, who was murdered at the end of the Triwizard Tournament by Wormtail; the one who betrayed his parents to Lord Voldemort, because he was not needed to revive Voldemort.

And now he was the scapegoat, with rumors spreading that HE killed Cedric. On top of that, the Durselys, his…family…left him at the docks after picking him up for him to "earn his upkeep". Night had fallen, and it was mid-August. Harry had just sat down on the dock and glared out to the sea. Hedwig flew down from her hunt and rested on Harry's shoulder. On top of that, none of his friends even contacted him! Well, except for Hermione, who sent a letter saying she was not allowed to reveal any information; as it might end up in the wrong hands.

"I am sick of this. No matter what happens **I** become the scapegoat. Second year, **I** was believed to be the Heir of Slytherin. This past year, I was a cheat for entering my name into a tournament when I did not do so." Harry said, "Now they are framing me for a Dark Wizards actions and slandering MY name! No more! These fools can deal with their own problems. I'm only killing Voldemort because he keeps coming after me, and the fact he killed my parents!"

With that declaration, the water began bubbling and swirling into white foam and without warning, a skeletal ship rose from the depths. The front of it had a section looking like the beak of a giant squid with sharp teeth protruding from it. On the steering pole attached to the "upper beak" was what looked like the upper portion of a skeleton carved from dark wood holding a scythe. The ship was made of a dark wood and was coated in dark green seaweed, with golden faces with squid tentacles for beards on the broadsides of the ship, barnacle-covered cannons protruding from it. The back of the ship had multiple layers, with two balconies on the back of it.

Three masts stood straight into the air, with bright green seaweed formed together into sails upon each one. Two of the masts were also on lines between the front mast and steering pole. All in all, it looked like a shipwreck that had been raised from the bottom of the sea.

"What is that?" Harry said, rising to his feet. Hedwig gazed behind him and gave an alarmed bark. Harry turned to see what appeared to be, some kind of monster. He was vaguely humanoid, and had green skin with squid tentacles serving as his beard. He wore dark pirate's clothing with his left hand being a giant crab claw and his left foot being a stump made from a whale's bone. All of his clothes were covered in barnacles and a sword peered out from underneath his coat. On the top of his head, a large hat with curves resembling the horns of the devil sat.

"I knew I sensed misery. That always guides the Flying Dutchman." The figure said in a Scottish accent.

Harry stared down the figure, trembling slightly.

"Ha! You're brave, but you are still nervous facing death." The figure said, glaring into Harry's eyes. "But the Dutchman still calls out to you…why…unless….." With that, the thing gazed at the ship and Harry clutched his head as images of old pirate ships being blasted apart by the ship flashed through his mind. A large kraken arose at the ship's command to drag others into the sea. On top of all that, a chant echoed.

 _ **Part of the ship, part of the crew.**_

Over and over that chant echoed in his mind, growing louder each time. Suddenly, the chant went silent. A woman's voice then called out. _A touch of Destiny. The one to unite Earth and Sea is found._

"So he has…Calypso…" The figure said, snorting.

 _We will be together again in the world beyond the living._ The woman's voice called from the waves.

"Listen here you mongrel pup, the Flying Dutchman has chosen its new captain…" With that, two sailors who were ghostly pale with barnacles covering their clothing walked out holding onto the sides of a relatively small, ornate chest.

In the figure's hand was a strange key, it was completely black and had two prongs-obviously custom made.

"My name is Davy Jones." The figure said.

"I'm sorry but I'm not really sure. I've heard of your name, but my…relatives kept me ignorant of the world around me…especially strange, magical, or supernatural things." Harry said.

"I was put in charge of the Flying Dutchman by the Goddess Calypso. After a while, I died and a young Master Turner took over for many years. After a number of years, he asked to pass on and I was…revived to take charge until a replacement was found."Davy Jones said, putting the key into a slot and twisting it, and bars sprang outwards near the top of the chest. A crewmember grabbed onto Hedwig; who barked out a sound in distress and bit at the man, and carried her onto the ship as the other opened the chest, revealing it to be empty.

"This ship can ferry other to the next life, or those who have died can help you work the ship." Davy Jones said, as the crew member pulled out a sharp knife.

"And how do I become the captain of the Flying Dutchman?" Harry asked, glancing at the chest with the moonlight reflecting off his glasses. After the question was asked, Harry fell to his knees as the chant loudly echoed in his ears.

 _ **Part of the ship, part of the crew.**_

The crewmember stepped forward and raised his knife in preparation to strike as Davy Jones gave a sinister sneer.

"Have your heart cut out and locked away in the chest."

With that, the knife pierced flesh.

* * *

Rain poured down and water coated the streets of Private Drive as three dementors flew out of the building of Number 4, leaving three empty shells of bodies behind.

Unseen to all, the masts of a ship seemed to rise out of the thin sheet of water covering the road. Within moments, the Flying Dutchman was resting on the water. A tall, lanky teenager stood at the wheel of the ship, gazing through a telescope. Next to him, at the wheel, was a tall adult with black hair. Next to him were a seventeen year old man and an adult woman with red hair.

"Their souls are gone. There is nothing here for us to carry. I may have hated them…but I wouldn't even wish this upon my worst enemy. Well, maybe Voldemort." Harry said, closing the telescope, "Mister Diggory…I have a mission for you."

"Yes Captain." Cedric Diggory said with a small smile, his hair wet and falling flat against his head before he stepped off the ship and vanished with a small pop.

"We'll know where he'll be… The Dutchman always gathers her crew." The woman said.

"Yeah son. Now, it's time for us to move onto the next spot." The man said, grabbing hold of the wheel.

"Brace yourselves! We're going under!" Harry yelled and the ship started to nose-dive towards the street, only to vanish into the water.

Without truly living relatives, the blood wards failed. However, the Order of the Phoenix would not know about the ship appearing after the dementors left.

After all, it was Mundugus Fletcher's watch that night.

* * *

At the Wizengamot meeting that night, Minister Fudge was preparing to have aurors arrest Harry Potter for the murder of Cedric Diggory when a galleon fell onto the floor. Suddenly, standing next to it, was a man believed to be dead.

"My son…" Amos Diggory said quietly, "IT'S MY SON! HE'S ALIVE!"

"Not quite dad. I'm still in the world of the living because Harry believed it was unfair that a Death Eater ambushed me at the Triwizard Tournament." Cedric said, causing murmurs to arise from the gathered assembly.

"Hem Hem. Are you saying Potter used Dark and illegal magic to…revive you?" A woman who looked like a toad in pink clothes said as she stood up next to Minister Fudge.

"Not at all…have you heard of the Flying Dutchman? The ghost ship that ferries those who died to the next world and dooms the enemies that it appears before?" Cedric asked, pulling out a wand and coating the floor with water and casting expansion charms, sending the seats skidding backwards.

"And Potter has gotten a hold of it?" Lucius Malfoy asked, genuinely curious for once. No lore he had heard of mentioned a ship called the Flying Dutchman.

"See for yourself." Cedric asked, climbing up into one of the stands.

In an explosion of water, a ship rose from the water and settled on the water and three people stepped down from a plank lowered onto the water.

"Potter? What on earth?" Fudge said, alternating looks between the boy and the ship.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Dumbledore asked. He had remained quiet, gathering information and sorting through what should be told to his Order and what shouldn't when this came out of nowhere. He knew this couldn't be kept a secret from the others; it would be all over the headlines of the Daily Profit.

"This ship was called forth by the fear of death from three people in Privet Drive earlier today. Imagine my surprise when I witness _three_ dementors coming out of my relative's house." Harry said; a hand resting on a sheathed sword with a rusting, golden handle with shells attached to the handle.

"Seriously people, dementors were now being controlled by some Death Eater faction on the rise. If I were you, I'd be focused on catching them." James said, making the people who recognize him pale in shock.

"If not, tell them if there are more attacks from this fraction, than the fury of the sea will rain down upon them." Lily said, as they and Cedric climbed onto the Flying Dutchman.

"And who would attack with such a fury?" Nott senior asked as he cast a blasting hex at the Flying Dutchman, only for those to watch in shock as the ship repaired itself before their very eyes; ropes, wood, barnacles, and seaweed growing from thin air.

"I AM THE SEA!" Harry shouted and "mouths" of the squid-like faces on a cabin on the bow of the ship opened, lowered by chains. From the mouth, three canons in a triangular set up emerged. This thoroughly freaked out the assembled wizards. With a groan, the ship dived into the water, vanishing as suddenly as it came.

* * *

A portal opened underwater as a ghostly ship coated in seaweed emerged from it and entered the English Channel beneath the waves, cruising at a speed far faster than a sailing ship could reach on the surface.

Inside the Captain's Chambers, Harry sat at a desk with a chair whose back was covered in shells in barnacles. Hedwig sat at a perch made of coral overlooking the desk. Lily and James Potter sat near their son as he overlooked different notes, maps, and different parchments. On the desk sat a dark chest, the muffled sound of a beating heart coming from within it. Behind him was two doorways leading to the balcony, and between the doorways was a large organ fused into the wall. Harry's over-sized shirt shifted, revealing part of a violent red scar over his heart.

The war was no longer just between Light and Dark. The sea had come to claim it's due.

 **Chapter end!**

 _Author's notes: Sorry for the delays everyone. Currently I am spending my summer volunteering at Ziibiwing Center, a museum run by the Saginaw Chippewa Indian Tribe of Michigan about their history and culture. Friday, 6/5/15 is a memorial for fallen ancestors at a boarding school for Native Americans between the 1890s and 1940s, so I've been busy helping prepare for that._

 _The reason I've been volunteering is that not only do I think it's worthwhile, but this will give me experience before my internship; which is required for my Museum Studies Minor. Ziibiwing is in Mount Pleasant, Michigan; and thus within a ten minute drive from Central Michigan University._

 _DZ2, I'll keep track of your stories when I can, but I apologize for my lack of activity and reviews; as you can see I had a lot on my plate preparing for the memorial._

 _I hope stay in contact and update more of my stories soon. Also, I have some links about the Flying Dutchman on the top of my profile._


	2. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ!

Thank you for your support during my depression! This story will be continuing soon!


End file.
